


What did you get me

by kplex12



Series: Idol Christmas Stories [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Rocky misses his brother, binwoo mentioned, i m bad with ship names, im really sleepy, its 4am, min mentioned, sanha gets rocky the perfect gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: Sanha picks rocky for secret santa and he want to get him a perfectas time goes by he knows what to get him more like some one





	1. Secret Santa

_Even before they debuted and were just trainees for iteen they would always do secret_

_santa . It was the highlight of the holiday for everyone in astro. Everyone was sitting on a_

_cough in the studio waiting for Moonbin to come back with a hat ._

 

_Hyung hurry up already "  shouted the maknae of the group , Sanha_

_okay okay!! i found a hat said moonbin walking in the to the room ._

_Okay said Mungjun  walking over to moonbin grabbing the hat and putting a piece_

_of paper in it , he then walked over to Jinjin and gave him the hat._

 

_An the prosses repeated they each put their name in the hat_

_okay said Eunwoo as he was the last person to put .His_

_name in the hat Rocky you first said eunwoo ._

_after that mj went then moonbin then sanha_

_jinjin and finally okay everyone look and see ._

 

_Who you got said Jinjin . Everyone nodded and look at the_

_paper to see who they got , well this will be interesting,I wonder_

_what he'll get me they all thought at the same . Okay time to_

_go back to the dorm the van waiting said their manger ._

 

_They all snapped out of their thoughts . Everyone was looking at each other_

_wondering who got who , they would have to wait and see._

ee.


	2. What to get eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinjin goes searching in eunwoo and moonbin so he can get an idea  
> of what to get him.

_Moonbin and Eunwoo you guys in here said JInjin as he enter_

_their shared room , okay their both gone that gives me time_

_he thought to himself._

 

_He began looking through eunwoo stuff so jinjin_

_would know what to get him . At first he found a box with_

_hand cuffs and a blind fold with out even thinking about it._

 

_Jinjin put the box back and continued to look through all_

_cha eunwoo stuff he didn't notice moonbin_

_walk in the room ._

 

_ummm" hyung what are you doing asked jinjin_

_what ! moonbin ..I.. I .. was dong ... nothing I must have_

_gotten lost said jinjin he was startled b moonbin ._

 

_Hyung we live in a dorm with three bed rooms_

_one bathroom kitchen and living room ._

_Moonbin said "looing at him "._

 

_okay .. I .. umm.. okay I picked eunwoo_

_for secret "Santa" and I was looking a round._

_To see if I can get and idea of what to get him_

_said jinjin oh you did said moonbin ._

 

_Moonbin almost forgot he pickd jinjin for_

_secret santa and he still need to find . A_

_gift for him well ._

 

 

_Well he likes sports and his favorite anime is kuroko no basket_

_said moonbin jinjin that's wheb the idea hitjinjin he knew what_

_to get him now " he smiled thanks moonbin ._

 

_An with that jinjin ran out the room now know what_

_to get eunwoo he pulled out his out his phone._

_Hay umm  can I have you uncle's number its for_

_for my friends Christmas gift he's a fan._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps up this chapter  
> unti next  
> happy Christmas eve


	3. Eunwoo gift to sanha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forget to mention that each event for the next chapters are a da or two after each other

_Eunwoo had already new what he was goanna get sanha ._

_A few weeks ago sanha guitar string and came off and the_

_next had got broken._

 

_So eunwoo had enough money to but him a new guitar_

_he walked across the street to the music . He had the_

_perfect one for him . After getting to the store picking_

_out the guitar then he paid for it as he  walked out ._

 

_The store he wonder how he as goanna_ _sneak_

_this in the dorm with out them finding it ._

_So he could wrap it ._

 

 

_As he was walking he some how managed to slip and_

_the guitar had landed in the street before .Eunwoo_

_had time to react the it was ran over "Nooo.. shouted!_

_eunwoo ._

 

_As ran over to the now broken guitar now what im gonna do_

_this was sanha present said eunwoo_

_maybe I can help said someone_


	4. mj gets' a gift for moonbin

_Mj was and wasnt having hard time figuring out what ._

_He was gonna get moonbin he knew a few things_

_that he liked ._

 

_Mj was looking through his phone when he_

_saw that there was a bts and big bang_

_fan meet to day ._

 

_He got up he now new what to get moonbin_

_mj knew he love bts and moonbin look up_

_to .Bigbangs' ,Taehyung and he could go_

_to both fan meets._

 

_Get all of bts autograph and taehyungs'_

_autograph too.That was plan he grab his_

_coat hat and some sun glass ._

 

_I'm leaving i'll be back lateer mj shouted!''._

_As he walked out the door he had to hurry._

_so he could make to the first meeting and_

_he had to make sure no one recognized him ._

_**2 hours and 45 minutes later**_

 

_O My God said mj as he come back in to ._

_The dorm breathing hard , what happen to_

_you did you run in to a mob asked rocky ''._

 

_I been through at lot today said mj_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope eveyone had a happy holiday   
> also im debating if rocky and moonbin might have shorts stories im stil trying to figure out what rocky goanna get mjh and what moonbin goona get jinjin but they might i dont know yet


	5. update

Hi everyone i hope you had a good New year .

 

I just wanted to let everyone that i will be continuing these story when christmas time 

come back I around .

 

Its just just december was just bad month for everyone and a lot of thing

were happen to were i only got a few thing done .

I hope everyone can understand i have more astro stories that im working at that 

moment and sanha gets bullied will be updated reallly soon . 

 

I just also wanted to up date  everyone cause i felt like i was letting a lot of people down . 

Hope you all have a wonderful night / Morning or day .

 

Bye <3 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for the secret santa pick  
> Rocky-Mj  
> Mj-Moonbin  
> Moonbin-Jinjin  
> Jinjin-Eunwoo  
> Eunwoo-Sanha  
> Sanha-Rocky  
> Let em know if i should do a poll for the others Christmas gits their getting eachother  
> hope you liked this chapter  
> well* yawn*  
> its 4am im gonna hit the hay  
> bye everyone


End file.
